


Band of Mercenaries

by Yasac



Category: Legend of the Mañana - Fandom, pirates - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasac/pseuds/Yasac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veteran smuggler captain by the name of Johnny the Long Locked Scoundrel and his crew of mercenaries fall on hard times after their glory days as the musical group and professional sell swords known as the "Band of Mercenaries" Their captain must lead them to greater glory but happens upon the mysterious Russian woman known as Wicked Wendy, who most know as a Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool windy morning in the fishing side of 1700s Boston harbor. It was a filthy row of docks covered in rotting fish and tangled webs of seaweed and old netting. A fair haired man sat on a barrel strumming lightly on his old mangled guitar. The strings were rusted and the neck was badly warped. The finish on the guitar was nearly worn off completely leaving only the old rotting wood to the mercy of the salt licked air. The man had a wispy blond beard forming on his face that he scratched at often. He had broad shoulders and thick biceps, trademarks of his muscular body all over. He wore a long brown robe with a hood. He looked up as he saw four armed burly men in a row boat coming toward the dock he sat on. He squinted his deep blue eyes and started playing faster with high pitched staccato notes. The wind blew is shaggy blond hair into his face, his long limp locks hanging down past his nose. He jerked his head to the side whipping the hair out of his face as he watched the men throw a line onto the dock.  
  
“Shove off pretty boy bard we got business here,” Said one of the men.  
  
“Yer shoddy clothes don’t cover that pale skin o yers, you’re in the wrong part of town boyo,” another said with a heavy Irish accent.  
  
“Think any coin on him? Only nobles have such pretty skin. We should gut him just like the rest of the fish here.”  
  
The blond haired man kept quiet and just continued to play his pace slowing and his notes becoming lower pitched.  
  
“Hey! If you’re done flirting with the pretty man try a woman! I assure you I’m much more of a treat,” A woman said suggestively as she strutted down the dock toward the rowboat.  
  
She was a short young woman with golden red hair that was cut short a little past her ears. She had bright blue-green eyes surrounded by a scattered pattern of freckles on her cheeks. She had long silky legs showing under her knee high skirt of fine linen. She wore a short faded blue sleeveless smock that exemplified her womanly features. She had a seductive smirk as she watched the men get out of the rowboat. In her hand she had a brown leather purse she was whirling in circles around her finger.  
  
“Oh heh the fair piece our buyer or do we have to pay her?” The Irishman said with a perverted smile on his face.  
  
“Maybe she’s the payment? I’m Sal the man in charge love. Did the British port master send you?” Another man cackled as the four got out of the boat and approached her.  
  
The brown purse suddenly flew out of the woman’s fingers and struck Sal in the nose. Sal gagged in surprise and fumbled to catch the purse. Meanwhile the guitarist suddenly sped up his music once again.  
  
“Watch it doxy! You wouldn’t want to make us mad. Now where is the buyer!” Sal shouted.  
  
“That purse looks a wee too thin boss.” The Irishman commented as the four men approached her.  
  
“I’m the buyer! And you boys better behave if you want the rest of the coin,” The woman announced boldly.  
  
“That’s tall tale love. Where’s the rest! I’ve half a mind to take you as compensation.”  
  
“You lugs couldn’t handle a woman like me even if you wanted to. But I’m the buyer, so start loading.” She said confidently.  
  
“Enough!” Sal said drawing the mangled cutlass at his side. “These spices aren’t moving another inch until I talk to the real buyer and get the real payment. So who the hell are you!”  
  
“I’m Chellina, and you’re making a terrible mistake. Had you been a little more corrigible I might have been nicer.” Chellina said her tone turning sour.  
  
“Shut that bird up and throw her in the boat, we’re leaving,” Sal commanded as the four advanced toward her.  
  
The guitarist on the barrel behind them abruptly stopped playing hopped off the barrel. He let his guitar slide down his hand until it hit the dock. The guitar made a loud thump as it hit the pier a sound that seemed heavier than a normal guitar. The four ahead of him stopped and turned around confused.  
  
Sal stepped toward the guitarist about to speak, when the guitarist suddenly heaved his guitar up by the neck and smashed it into the side of Sal’s head. The other three were startled and went for the weapons when out of the old guitar was revealed a giant steel, box shaped, hammer head hidden within the guitar. The guitar strings snapped off as the old guitar fell away in pieces from the hammer. As soon as Sal fell into the water the guitarist swung back at the Irishman’s ribcage knocking him off the pier as well. The next man ran up to the guitarist and started to swing his sword but the guitarist interrupted him by pulling up on what used to be the neck of the guitar and smashing it into the swordsman’s nose. The guitarist stepped forward and gave a strong front kick to the man’s chest knocking him off the pier. The guitarist looked up for the fourth enemy only to see Chellina choking him out in a headlock.  
  
“Easiest job I ever did Johnny,” Chellina chirped at the guitarist as she let the man in her arms fall to the dock carelessly.  
  
“The underground never did hire for quality, sister,” Johnny the guitarist explained with a calm listless voice. “Now let’s go find Edino before this turns ugly.”  
  
Johnny and Chellina boarded the rowboat as its’ former owners recovered and pulled themselves back onto the pier. Johnny laid his hammer down into the center of the boat as Chellina removed the line and shoved them off the pier. Johnny manned the two oars and paddled away as Sal and his men shouted insults at them from the pier.  
  
“Yeah! You like that you sorry sods! Come here and take it back I dare ya!” Chellina taunted back at them.  
  
“Sit down Chellina, you’ll get the British sent on us!” Johnny scolded.  
  
“Oh come on we could take them too!” Chellina  
  
“Yeah…not likely. Remember why we chose to take on these guys?  
  
“Yeah yeah, the British confiscate it from the colonists, then the underground stole it from the British then we steal it from the underground to sell back to the colonists. It’s damn confusing! We should just steal from the colonists to begin with!”  
  
“We aren’t that desperate Chellina. The colonists are good to us, they’re the only reason we’ve been able to hide out here for so long.”  
  
“So we steal from the brits then gah! You’re so boring!”  
  
“We have to play it safe, with the rest of the band in hiding we can’t afford to be so bold.”  
  
“We need to get the band back together already Johnny!”  
  
“I know I know. I was hoping to hear from Revloc already.” Johnny said with a sigh as he looked back at Boston getting further and further away.  
  
“Last I heard he was on some sorry little crew called the Manana. His letter said they only got six crewmen so far, that’s counting the lady captain. Which is respectable I suppose.”  
  
“My money is he’s courting her. That boy has no limit, he flirts with anything resembling a woman.”  
  
“Runs in the Finch family don’t it? How else do you get sixteen kids in this family, Revloc’s just another brother following my favorite family tradition of making a bigger family.”  
  
“He should be here with us. After mom and dad died…” Johnny paused looking out to the east at the rising sun across the ocean. “He abandoned his family.”  
  
Chellina pursed her lips and sighed.  
  
“We’ll make it Johnny, we have to. We’ve got nine other brothers and sisters back in Nantucket who need this money.” Chellina said just before biting her lip.  
  
Chellina gazed across the waters as Johnny rowed them along the shore heading south. She looked down into the boat past the small barrels of spice to Johnny’s hammer with bits of guitar neck and strings still clinging to the handle.  
  
“Heh another poor guitar smashed in the name of a job, such a waste.”  
  
“I only ever use my old ones.” Johnny said with a soft chuckle.  
  
Chellina bent down and scraped the remaining pieces of the guitar from the hammer revealing it in all its glory. From hammer head to the butt of the handle it was four feet long with the hammer head reaching a foot wide. The hammer head straps the extended down around the handle were made polished molasses brown leather. The head was worn at the edges from use but it’s steel still shone from it’s polish. The oak handle had a steel core with copper reliefs of flying birds embedded into the wood.  
  
“We almost to the lagoon?” Chellina asked as she stretched her arms above her head with a yawn.  
  
“Just about,” Johnny answered as he pulled the sleeves of his robe up revealing his arms. The veins in his thick muscular arms showed through from rowing.  
  
“Edino had better find those buyers quick. Those underground thugs won’t stay put for long.”  
  
“We need our own criminal organization like the Underground. You know people to do our dirty work, oh and we could get some servants. Mmm some big lovely men to order around, that would be the life.”  
  
“Keep dreaming Chelly. I’d rather not be a criminal if I can help it.” Johnny said shaking his head as he padded closer to the overgrown shore line.  
  
“Oh come on Johnny, we’re aren’t criminals, we’re just getting by. Besides the colonists appreciate us like you said.”  
  
“Smuggling is a crime against the British crown. And here that’s all that matters. And here that’s all I would risk getting away with.”  
  
Chellina rolled her eyes and looked back to Boston harbor in the distance. The wind blew red and gold leaves off the trees down on top of them. Chellina ran her fingers through her hair brushing a stray leaf away. She then hugged her arms around herself to keep warm from the wind.  
  
“Bugger, it’s getting cold fast here.”  
  
“More clothes might help.”  
  
“More clothes might hinder…come on admit it I wouldn’t be nearly as effective if I was dressed like you.”

  
Johnny didn’t answer as he rowed around a mossy bend of fallen trees to a lagoon covered in lilly pads. In the center of the Lagoon was an anchored corvette ship. The corvette had three masts and five cannons on either side of the ship. It’s fine dark oak finish looked natural surrounded by similar colored oak trees surrounding the lagoon. On the side of the ship was the name painted in red, the Bloody September. The ship seemed quiet with the meager crew lazily lounging around. Johnny stood up in the rowboat and looked up to the ship. He pulled back his hood letting his chin length blond hair free in the wind.  
  
“Ho! Bloody September, pride of the Finch family, your captain has returned! Get up you slobs I want this ship ready to leave in the hour!” Johnny called.  
  
The crew ran to the edge of the ship to greet their captain. One tall thin man with tousled sandy blond hair stroked his mutton chop beard. He looked down at Johnny and Chellina with sleepy eyes.  
  
“Ahoy captain, I figured you would be gone longer.” The man called with an Italian accent.  
  
“Edino! What in the world are you still doing here!” Johnny yelled with an intimidating sudden fierceness that was a stark difference to his normally quiet tone. “I sent you into town three hours ago you dolt!”  
  
“Oh what? The sun had not even risen! What is the hurry? You never specified…” Edino whined.  
  
“You lazy ship waste! I told you to get it done right away! We’ve got the underground on us as we speak! Now get into town and find our colonial buy this instant!”  
  
“Aww lay off him. I wouldn’t have gone that early in the morning,” Chellina pleaded with Johnny with an innocent tone.  
  
“Chelly if we don’t get rid of this cargo soon, both the Brits and underground will be hanging us tomorrow.”  
  
“We let that Italian swindler on our crew cause he said he knew how to fix cannons. If that’s junk like all the things he used to pawn off as magical then I’ll send him to the brits myself!”  
  
“Hey hey! I can fix your cannons! And I have! Ask anyone!” Edino defended.  
  
“Edino get going now! Or you can fend off the British yourself!”  
  
“I am going I am going, let me just fetch my scarf, it is so cold today.”  
  
“Now Edino!”  
  
“You must learn patience my friend.”  
  
“That’s it! You men! Throw Edino overboard! That’s an order!”  
  
“Oh that’s just mean Johnny,” Chellina scolded.  
  
The other crewmen around Edino gave helpless shrugs.  
  
“I said now! If you don’t throw him he won’t find his buyer and we’re all going to rot in jail or worse!”  
  
The crewmen surrounded Edino and hauled him to the railing.  
  
“Hey! Hey stop! I thought we were amigo! I can’t swim!” Edino cried.  
  
“More lies! Throw him overboard!” Johnny shouted.  
  
“Edino we know you can swim, now come on we don’t have much time, you know how Johnny gets when we are in a hurry. Don’t worry I’ll warm you up once you get down here,” Chellina encouraged him.  
  
“Oh grazie a dio my favorite misericordioso bella! I will await your warm embrace me solo amice! You...” Edino cried just before being tossed into the water.  
  
Johnny sighed as he sat down and rowed over to Edino as he flailed in the water.  
  
“Gah...so cold! So... cruel a master!” Edino gurgled as his head bobbed in and out of the water.  
  
Johnny reached down and grabbed Edino by the collar of his coat and heaved him into the rowboat.  
  
“I swear you’re the most useless person i’ve ever met...” Johnny mumbled as he dropped Edino into the boat and went back to rowing right away. “Take the September out of the Lagoon boys! I want to be ready to run at a moment’s notice!”  
  
The steady sounds of “aye captain” sounded among the crew as they busyed themselves with preparing the corvette.  
  
“Edino! You’re shivering!” Chellina cried hugging his soaked body.  
  
“Get off him Chellina, he’s faking it, just like he was faking not being able to swim.” Johnny said shaking his head.  
  
“Ahh Chellina my dear amice he does not understand the bond we share,” Edino said with pained a melodramatic cry.  
  
“I don’t understand why you couldn’t have just found the buyer earlier Edino, would have saved you a set of clothes,” Chellina said as she sat back rubbing her arms rapidly to warm herself.  
  
“You’re going to give my sister a cold Edino you fool,” Johnny said exasperated as he removed his brown robe.  
  
As Johnny slid the robe over his head revealing his dirty white silk tunic and rough black wool pants. He had a large rusty colored leather belt that had a pistol on each hip. Johnny threw the robe to Chellina and she wrapped it around her shoulders like an oversized shawl.  
  
Johnny rowed to shore as the Bloody September crew prepared to leave. They slid onto the shoreline, where a tied horse and cart awaited them. The Edino and Chellina unloaded the seven barrels of spice onto the cart while Johnny unhitched the cart from the horse.  
  
“Ok Edino ride into town and find the buyer. No doubt the English have tracked down those underground thugs who stole their spice so we need to get rid of this stuff before they figure out we have it.”  
  
“Yes master,” Edino said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow as he passed Edino. Johnny abruptly clasped Edino’s shoulder.  
  
“Remember, if something going wrong…” Johnny started.  
  
“I know, I know, drop my pants and run to Nantucket.”  
  
Chellina giggled as Johnny shoved Edino towards the horse. Edino mounted up and kicked the horse with the back of his boots and it sped off northward back to Boston. Johnny trudged back into the shore water and reached down into the rowboat and hoisted his hammer up and onto his shoulders like an ox yoke. Johnny sloshed over to the cart and laid it down in front of the barrels.  
  
“That Edino will be the death of me,” Johnny said as he picked up the cart handles and pulled it behind up toward to the path.  
  
“Oh you know he’s not that bad,” Chellina said playfully.  
  
“If he so much as touches you I’ll send him back to Italy in pieces.”  
  
“Oh stop! We’re just good mates. He’s just a fool who brings out the worst in you.”  
  
“Maybe,” Johnny sighed shaking his head.  
  
Chellina tossed Johnny’s robe onto the cart and jogged up beside her brother as they started their way to Boston. The path was overgrown with grass and barely recognizable as it twisted around through the forest. Red and yellow leaves covered everything but still many remained on their trees. The leaves were constantly making a crackling noise as the cart crushed its way through them.  
  
“Johnny…” Chellina started innocently.  
  
“Yes Chellina?” Johnny responded playfully knowing what she wanted.  
  
“Can I ride on the cart…it’s a long way to Boston. You know I can watch our rear that way.”  
  
Johnny stopped and smiled at her.  
  
“The cart’s heavy as it is.”  
  
“I only ask because you’re my strongest brother…please…” Chellina continued with a giggle.  
  
“Only because you’re my most manipulative sister…” Johnny said removing a pistol from his right hip and handing it to her.  
  
Chellina situated herself with her legs resting on the spice barrels and her bottom sitting on Johnny’s hammer. Johnny heaved the cart off the ground with little effort and continued down the path. Chellina playfully aimed the pistol at a stump with one eye closed. She blew out her mouth making gun sound as she lounged on her bumpy ride.  
  
“Say Johnny? When are we going back home to Nantucket? Margaret must be going crazy taking care of everyone.”  
  
“As soon as this job is done, and Margie is the most responsible sister you have. She’s fine especially with Luke and Jimmy there to help her with the kids.”  
  
“True…oh I miss Margaret. Everything is so easy and calm when she’s around. Eye of the storm she is.”  
  
“She makes one good breakfast too.”  
  
Johnny stopped abruptly and raised his hand. Johnny’s eyes darted back and forth nervously as he searched the woods.  
  
“What is it?” Chellina whispered.  
  
Johnny reached for his pistol  
  
“We’re surrounded…” Johnny mumbled inaudibly under his breath.  
  
A shot suddenly rang out and eight men jumped out of various piles of leaves pointing muskets and pistols at Johnny and Chellina.  
  
“Draw that pistol and the girl dies!” A bulky man with a blunderbuss roared with a hoarse French accented voice.  
  
“Chelly…put the pistol down,” Johnny said softly to her as she shakily aimed the gun at one of the men. “It’s Alonzo, the underground wins this one.”  
  
“Damnit! Again Alonzo?” Chellina cried as she threw the pistol down and hopped off the cart to face the man next to her brother.  
  
“There’s a good girl,” Alonzo snickered as he scratched his wide belly that oozed out of the bottom of his ill fitting white tunic and blue French military overcoat. “You and your crew of sea scum know better than to steal from the underground.”  
  
“Times are tough Alonzo…though I gota ask, how’d you figure it was us?” Johnny said calmly as the other underground thugs closed in around the cart.  
  
“Simple enough. You made a poor friend in Boston. The buyer was one of us. He was using you to whittle a little more profit from this spice. He’s been doing it for awhile. He may have saved his skin since he sold you both out! Funny part he is still turning a profit, the price on the heads of you and your crew is pretty high altogether. So imagine my surprise when I’m about to cut out his eye and he tells me you came to steal my spice,” Alonzo cackled a hoarse laugh as he drummed his fingers on his blunderbuss his abundance of rings on his fingers making a clicking sound as he did.  
  
“Well, we’re glad to help. So since we were nice enough to bring you the spice personally…and since we were really the victims in all this, you’ll let us go right?” Chellina said putting her hands on her hips and flashing a smile.  
  
“Oh Johnny she’s going to be tasty. Take the girl and tie ole Johnny boy’s hands to the cart.”  
  
“No!” Chellina shouted as she reached for the pistol on the ground.  
  
One of the men burst forward and grabbed her by the hair. Chellina screamed viciously fought him kicking at his groin and trying to bite his wrist. Johnny fought the two men who had taken him by both arms and were strapping him to the cart handles. The man clasped Chellina’s head in both his hands and brutally kneed her in the forehead. Chellina was able to put up her hands to block the blow but the force of his knee still staggered her. She locked her arm back to punch at him when he suddenly landed a fist in her lower abdomen. Chellina’s eyes widened in pain. She coughed from the blow and fell forward into his arms. The man quickly hoisted her onto his shoulders like a sack as she blacked out.  
  
“Let her go our you’re all dead!” Johnny roared.  
  
“Johnny…we gave you a chance when you were running with Yasac and the Boston Fall. We gave you a chance when you came back here with your Bloody September crew. You’re just out of chances boy. Enjoy your sister while she’s with us. She’ll make a fine addition to our the Underground’s ladies in Italy.” Alonzo said as he handed his blunderbuss off to one of his men.  
  
Alonzo took out a pipe and struck a match.  
  
“Let her go! I’ll do whatever you ask!” Johnny pleaded.  
  
“Too late Johnny boy,” Alonzo said as he lit his pipe. “You’ll do whatever we ask or we’ll find the rest of your sisters too.”  
  
Johnny growled as he struggled against his bonds. Alonzo walked past Johnny and sat on the cart handle forcing Johnny kneel.  
  
“Relax Johnny, you’ll get used to this in time. Until then forward you stubborn ass!” Alonzo commanded as he pushed the pipe embers into the small of Johnny’s back.  
  
Johnny cried out in pain and lurched forward taking the cart with him. The embers burned through Johnny’s tunic and sizzled on his flesh. Alonzo cackled as he sat back onto the cart letting Johnny carry his weight as well.  
  
“Faster mutt!” Alonzo taunted.  
  
Johnny reluctantly continued to pull the cart with Alzono’s men walked beside him. They continued on through the forest with Alonzo smoking in the cart and taunting Johnny.  
  
“I don’t know what you were thinking Johnny. The underground would have made you rich. Our criminal underworld has ties all over the world. From Siberia to the Caribbean you would have had contacts. We move unseen but we control it all! You and your friends were idiots to refuse us. These colonies are prime for our taking, you had the right idea smuggling here. But you just had to steal from us...ha fools all of you,” Alonzo lectured.  
  
Johnny remained silent as he pulled the cart along.  
  
“Remember when your Band of Mercenaries was feared as the best crew this side of the Atlantic. Do any job, smuggling, thieving, kidnapping, even assassination if the price was right. But look at you now! Scrounging for scraps, ever since you teamed up with Yasac and the Boston Fall crew. Gah! Yasac caused the underground a mess of trouble. Stubborn! You picked the wrong side Johnny. Your band of mercenaries was going places, you only needed the funds to take you there. The underground was willing to pay you but no no, you were done with that life? Do you regret it now Johnny? You could have been an underground ambassador for all of New England. Now you’ll rot in a mine, another nameless scoundrel who dared cross the underground.”  
Alonzo puffed his pipe once again and cocked his head at Johnny waiting for a reply.  
  
“Nothing to say? A kind word can go a long way you know heh heh.” Alonzo teased.  
  
All the sudden a woman’s scream was heard nearby.  
  
“'Sacre bleu! Who was that?” Alonzo said hopping off the cart.  
  
Johnny kept pulling the cart when a tall curly red haired woman burst out of the woods barefoot. She darted towards Johnny and tripped as she ran around him. Her hair was matted and full of leaves, her plain red dress was riddled with holes and tears and barely staying on her body.  
  
“Help! Save Wendy from the devil!” She shouted with a Russian accent.  
  
“Mon dio! What are you doing woman!” Alonzo said grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
“You are all doomed...” She whispered.  
  
Alonzo looked past her to see three British soldiers armed with muskets and swords staggering down onto the path aiming muskets at the woman. She immediately hid behind Alonzo and as he struggled to get out of the way she kept a curiously strong grip on him keeping him in between her and the muskets.  
  
“Get off me woman! Will someone please kill this heathen!” Alonzo shouted.  
  
Alonzo’s bewildered men started for the woman when eight more soldiers and their captain came out of the woods.  
The British captain fired a shot into the air.  
  
“No one move! As if Wicked Wendy was bad enough. In the name of the crown you will all stand down or be put down,” The captain ordered as his soldiers trained their muskets on Alonzo’s men.  
  
“Damn brits...stay calm everyone,” Alonzo ordered under his breath.  
  
The British captain strode up to Johnny and raised an eyebrow. The captain was tall and thin with peppered black and gray hair. He looked over to Chellina on the shoulders of Alonzo’s men and sighed. No one moved as he examined the situation.  
  
“Is this vile creature the Wicked Wendy you were referring to captain? I would most appreciate it if you took her from me,” Alonzo said.  
  
“No you will never take me alive! I’ll boil your eyes in your own blood!” Wendy cried angrily.  
  
“She is...” The captain said as he removed his pristine white gloves. “But it seems good fortune that I run into you as well Alonzo La Chance, one of the most wanted criminals in New England. What cargo are you bringing to Boston this time?”  
  
“Captain, you have me confused with someone else. I’m an honest business man.” Alzono explained.  
  
“Ahh so the girl on that man’s shoulders is...what?”  
  
“Sick.”  
  
“The bonded man?”  
  
“My man servant.”  
  
“Liar!” Johnny shouted.  
  
“Silence!” The captain said spinning on his heel to face Johnny’s back.  
  
“He’s a bad man servant sir, I only just acquired him and we aren’t getting along well.” Alzono tried to explain.  
  
“And finally...your cargo?” The captain inquired leaning down to touch Johnny’s hammer on the cart.  
  
“It’s your last job British pig!” Alonzo shouted as he quickly pulled a pistol and shot the captain.  
  
Musket fire filled the air as Alonzo’s men and the British soldiers fought. Johnny got down as far as he could while still tied to the cart. Wendy jumped away from Alonzo who was being attacked by the wounded captain. Wendy dived down beside Johnny who was desperately trying to escape his bonds.  
  
“If you want us both to live move this cart we need cover!” Wendy shouted.  
  
“Oh go find your own cover I have to save my sister!” Johnny yelled as he continued to fret with his ropes.”  
  
“You mean the girl with that man running away?” Wendy inquired pointing to one of Alonzo’s men running down the path to Boston.  
  
“Oh damn it!” Johnny exclaimed as he suddenly got up and began running after with the cart still tied to him.  
  
Wendy was quick to get out of his way but jumped onto the cart.  
  
“Good god! Would you get off the cart! I’ve pulled three pulled people now on this thing! I need to get to my sister!”  
  
“Sorry boy, you’ll just have to make do!”  
  
Johnny raced away from the fire fight with Wendy and the cargo in tow. Chellina’s captor was clearly losing them but Johnny charged on anyway.  
  
“She’s getting away.” Wendy stated plainly.  
  
“I noticed!”  
  
“You know you should head for the docks, we really need to get out of town.”  
  
“Lady my sister is going to be sold into slavery, I have British contraband tied to me and two very influential very deadly people after me right now. You are not going to be another problem of mine!”  
  
“Actually no. See I have on my person a knife...”  
  
“Oh go threaten someone who cares! And for the love of peace get off my cart!”  
  
“I was going to use it to cut your ropes but don’t tempt me with the killing part.”  
  
“I suppose you want something in exchange?”  
  
“Yes! Now you’ve got it! Take me to the docks pretty boy!”  
  
“No!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said no!”  
  
“You bastard! You’re a terrible negotiator you know that?”  
  
“I have a friend in town, I don’t need you. I especially don’t need a fugitive so get off already! Damnit I’m losing her!” Johnny shouted as his pace slowed and his breathing heaved.  
  
“Whenever you’re ready to give up...”  
  
“Go hang yourself!”  
  
Johnny kept sprinting down the path , they had left the forest behind and were racing through the farmlands surrounding Boston. Windmills and withered crops were all around them. Johnny pushed his legs to move faster but his head bobbed up and down struggling to breathe.  
  
“You’re just going to kill yourself you know. I’ll ride you until you die just know that. You won’t see any pity from me! In fact this knife is...” Wendy stopped abruptly and screamed.  
  
Wendy was suddenly flung forward off the cart when Johnny collapsed from exhaustion. Wendy landed on the path and moaned. Johnny lay in an uncomfortable position with his arms twisted with one leg under the cart and the other just in front of the left wheel. He lay there with labored breath and his eyes shut. Wendy dizzily rolled onto her knees and crawled toward Johnny. She threw one leg over his chest and straddled him as she looked down as he sweaty dirt covered face. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Johnny jerked awake but kept his eyes closed.  
  
“No...” Johnny whispered his lungs still gasping for air.  
  
Wendy sighed and shook her head. She stood up and walked away without a second thought.  
  
“Wait! I didn’t finish!” Johnny said trying to yell but his voice was too coarse to register.  
  
Wendy stopped to look at him.  
  
“I have a ship...please...I need to find my sister...I can take you where ever you need to go just please help me find her.”  
  
Johnny waited for a reply rolling his eyes back to look for her. Johnny suddenly cried out in pain and vomited to the side. He moaned unable to see with the tears welling up in his eyes from the pain. He then heard the sawing sound of a knife against his ropes.  
  
Johnny looked up to see Wendy taking a small stiletto knife to his bonds.  
  
“I knew you could be a sensible person. You should have said you had a ship before!” Wendy said with a laugh.  
  
“Slipped my mind...” Johnny said with a relived sigh as he felt one of his wrists free.  
  
He pulled his free arm to his chest flexing and rotating the raw red tendons. Once both his arms were free he slowly got to his feet using the cart to steady himself.  
  
“Damn, she’s out of sight. Give me a minute to think...” Johnny said rubbing his forehead.  
  
“What’s to think? We hunt the man down, there has to be plenty of people curious at a man with a girl on his shoulders.”  
  
“The man...oh the man! Alzono’s man!”  
  
“Yes...” Wendy said with a nod.  
  
“No um...he said the buyer for this spice worked for him...he might know where Chellina is! Hell she might be there!”  
  
“Ok...so where is he?”  
  
“We met him in a tavern by a bakery...oh damn it to hell!” Johnny suddenly exclaimed.  
  
“What is it now!” Wendy said exasperated.  
  
Johnny kicked the dirt and turned to the cart.  
  
“He’s going to be expecting this spice...”  
  
“You have to take the cart to him?” Wendy said with some understanding nods.  
  
“Correct.” Johnny said with a heavy sigh. “Oh I havn’t had this bad a day since I was on the Boston Fall crew.”  
  
Johnny picked up the cart handles as if he were a pall-barer, slowly with a drawn and exhausted face.  
  
“Alright...let’s go.” Johnny sighed starting forward. “And by god if anyone tries to sit on this cart again I will personally rip off their useless legs!”  
  
“Message received,” Wendy said with a salute.


	2. Band of Mercenaries Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They started on their way to Boston. The sun was now directly over them signally noon. The air was warmer than before and a slight breeze blew the chaff of the recent harvest up into the air. Boston was in sight, it’s streets teeming with busy colonists.  
  
“Ahh Boston...I can’t wait to leave,” said as she held her head up to the sky breathing in the smells of tar and bread coming from the city.  
  
She strutted beside Johnny in a dizzy fashion, constantly tripping and swaying like a drunkard. The look on her face however was just the opposite; she had a proud smirk that never seemed to change. It let off a sense that she possessed a superior wisdom but it was calming enough that one wouldn’t be challenged by it. Like the look of a mentor admiring a good student.  
  
“Not my favourite town either,” Johnny admitted.  
  
“Oh? I remember that Frenchman going on about your Boston Fall crew. There’s only one Boston to my knowledge.”  
  
“Yeah...it was a ship crew myself and my current crew used to be apart of. There were these three cousins who commanded it; Yasac, Kanarf and Ettan. Officially they were privateers for the Spanish. But they were something completely different. Apparently they were from the far away eastern orient lands. I found that hard to believe considering their English was very good but their weaponry said otherwise. Anyway, we had an on and off relationship with the Underground. Lots of politics involved. But Boston was where it all went downhill. As the captain Yasac decided to double cross the Underground leader Jortunde in order to free slaves, apparently there was someone he thought he knew who had been enslaved. But Jortunde found out and sent his army of mercenaries after us. We had to flee the whole west side of the Atlantic no-where was safe. We had bigger problems unfortunately. We got to Europe by the seat of our pants only to get ambushed by these strange oriental warriors in black clothing. They decimated the crew, we fought them off but not after Yasac went crazy and went on a rampage taking some of his own crew with him. The Boston Fall disbanded and I came back here hoping to distance myself from all that.”  
  
“Quite a story, you should write a book about it,” Wendy joked.  
  
“Oh who has time for that? I doubt anyone would read it anyway.”  
  
“You never know. So where does Alonzo come in?”  
  
“He’s the Underground ambassador for this region. Back on the Boston Fall, he offered me and my family a deal to give the Boston Fall crew up for the Underground to destroy it. I refused but looking back...it would have made things easier...”  
  
“Ahh regrets huh?”  
  
“No. I would never betray them, not even now. If ever they needed my help I would come running. They made my life harder but they are the kind of allies you never forget. They were true warriors had a cause they believed in.”  
  
“A rare thing these days,” Wendy murmured.  
  
“And getting rarer, so I told plenty about me, we have some time before we get into town...”  
  
“Ha! Won’t you like to know about Wendy!”  
  
“I’m letting you on my ship, you have to at least tell me how much the British actually want you.”  
  
“Ahh that huh? Well how much do people want witches dead?”  
  
“Uh, never encountered witchcraft charges I wouldn’t know...why?” Johnny asked nervously.  
  
“Well Wicked Wendy they call me, so wicked I must be...”  
  
“Are you a witch?” Johnny inquired suspiciously.  
  
“Depends if you believe in witches or not.”  
  
“I don’t but, again are you a witch?”  
  
“Witch is such a subjective term.”  
  
“It really isn’t...do you know witchcraft!”  
  
“I’ve dabbled...”  
  
“Oh damn it to hell!” Johnny shouted dropping the cart handles and sitting down with his head in his hands. “So the British and who knows what else is after you for being a witch. That’s just great...”  
  
“Hey! You promised to let me on your ship!”  
  
“Ok I did...but no one is going to agree to this.”  
  
“You’re the captain right? They don’t have to.”  
  
“You never mentioned this!”  
  
“Don’t you dare cross Wicked Wendy!” She cried fingering her knife.  
  
“Hey! Hey!” Johnny yelled.  
  
Johnny jumped back defensively.  
  
“I’ll kill you right here, if you go back on your word!” Wendy screamed.  
  
Johnny reached for his hammer in the cart but Wendy slashed at his arms. Johnny prepared for her to attack again when she suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Wendy flailed on the ground the knife still stabbing and slashing in Johnny’s direction.  
  
“Come here so Wendy can gut you! A curse on all your families. I’ll turn your eyes red and your toes green!”  
  
Johnny looked down dumbfounded to see if she had tripped but her feet were far from the cart. Johnny kept on his guard as she continued in her tantrum. Johnny leaned on the cart an amused smile crawling onto his face.  
  
“So...uh, what happened,” Johnny said with a chuckle.  
  
“Never you mind! You’ll rue this day! I’ll skin you alive!” Wendy roared.  
  
“You never let me finish you know. While I have your attention, you should know my word is bond, but the safety of my crew is my first priority. I promise to take you where you need to go, but you need to promise not to harm any of my crew, any problems you have you take up with me.”  
  
Wendy slowly ended her flailing.  
  
“I see...I noticed you aren’t making me promise not to harm you...want to amend that?” Wendy said slyly.  
  
“No...because i’m not making any promise not to harm you. Should the need arise and you threaten any of my crew I will not be merciful. So...are these terms agreeable?”  
  
“Wendy agrees...however I need to add one thing...I cannot get up.”  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow and extended his hand to her. Wendy sheathed her knife and shakily grasped his hand with both of hers. She let go but immediately started to fall over. Johnny caught her by the shoulders.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” Johnny asked as he guided her over to the cart.  
  
“I really wish I knew, sometimes I just get so dizzy I can’t stand up.” Wendy admitted with a rare shame to her voice.  
  
“You are...something Wendy. I’m assuming this is why people think you are a witch?” Johnny said as he held her steady.  
  
“Well that and I have a cauldron and I may have killed a man...or two...” Wendy explained when she fell forward.

  
Johnny easily caught her as she wrapped her arms around to keep upright and braced her head on his sturdy chest. Johnny heaved a sigh, she could feel his heartbeat and breathing. Johnny brought his arm around her back and leaned down to pick her legs up.  
“What are you doing!” Wendy cried suddenly alarmed as she lay in his arms.  
  
Johnny set her down gently onto the cart without a word. Johnny picked up the cart handles and continued toward Boston. Wendy sat confused but a smile crept over her.  
  
They arrived in town, the dirt path they traveled on had changed into a muddy cobblestone street. Boston was bustling with workers going to and from the various storehouses, bakeries and breweries. Wendy was back on her feet walking next to Johnny.  
“So who do you think won back in the forest?” Wendy inquired.  
  
“Hopefully the British.”  
  
“Now that’s a terrible attitude. Those lobsters have been chasing me for almost a year now.”  
  
“Really? You’ve been running that long?”  
  
“Mmm running not exactly. Hiding in plain sight, just a quick change of hair and a lovely new dress works for a month or so.”  
  
“Well Alonzo has been hounding me and my family for several years now. If the British could get rid of him for me it would save me a whole lot of trouble,” Johnny explained.  
  
“You havn’t killed him yet? You seemed pretty resourceful.”  
  
“You don’t go killing a high ranking member of the Underground, that just gets you into more trouble Wendy.”  
  
“Oh so it’s not that you don’t have the stomach for it?” Wendy teased.  
  
“Killing is often an unnecessary evil.”  
  
“Strange, Wendy would argue the opposite.”  
  
“And you wouldn’t be the first, but I like to have something to separate me from the scum of the earth like Alonzo.”  
  
Wendy pursed her lips and turned away.  
  
“Here...we just passed the stables we are getting close,” Johnny said pointing to the run down horse stable filled with damp and musty smelling hay and the horses silently eating it.  
  
They passed the stables and across the street was a small wooden warehouse with boarded up windows. Johnny set the cart down by the stable fence and heaved his hammer out.  
  
“You keep that knife ready Wendy I can’t be sure what we will find in there,” Johnny said pointing to the warehouse.  
  
“Wendy’s knife is always ready,” Wendy said with a smirk.

  
The two advanced toward the warehouse wearily. It had one level and there was some holes in the roof. Johnny rested his hammer on his shoulder and used his left hand to push the door open. Wendy kept close behind him her eyes darting back and forth searching for an attacker. As they entered they saw it was dark and noticed the dry cool air with dust flying everywhere. Beams of light shone down through the holes in the ceiling, the only light source in the building. The room was nearly empty save a few scraps of wooden shavings and straw. Across the room two men sat playing cards with each other.  
  
“Edino?” Johnny called out.  
  
Edino turned from his card game and smiled at Johnny.  
  
“Oh! Took you long enough, Fil here has nearly cleaned me out!” Edino said getting up.  
  
“You’re...alright not chained or dead?” Johnny said cautiously.  
  
“I told you he’s a worrier Fil. Doesn’t trust me to get anything done.”  
  
The other man, Fil with a thick black beard and short black hair stood up eying Johnny and Wendy over suspiciously.  
  
“You...brought the spice?” Fil inquired slowly.  
  
“Uh...yes its right outside, got it here without a hitch.” Johnny lied with a candid smile.  
  
“No uh...no trouble with the Underground? They didn’t follow you here or nothing?” Fil asked looking around nervously.  
  
“Nope...you got the money of course?”  
  
“Well...yeah.”  
  
“Something wrong?” Johnny asked walking towards Fil.  
  
Edino eyed his captain confused.  
  
“As long as you have the money of course not,” Johnny said as he stopped just a few feet away from Fil and readying his hammer.  
  
“Uh...right...”  
  
“Wait do you not have the money Fil? Come on you just took all mine on credit! I was putting down my hard earned coin and you were never planning on losing...you make me sad...” Edino whined.  
  
“This wasn’t...”  
  
“Part of the plan Fil!” Johnny shouted suddenly pushing Fil up against the wall with the shaft.  
  
“Where’s the money! Where were you planning storing us when you betrayed us to the Underground you piece of ship scum!” Johnny yelled in Fil’s ear.  
  
“Ah! There is no money! I’m sorry!” Fil admitted.  
  
“I know that! Where is the underground hiding here!” Johnny said grabbing Fil by the collar and pulling him down onto the floor.  
  
“What, are you going to charge in on them? You crazy! I don’t know anyway!”  
  
“Johnny! Outside! It’s a rider!” Wendy cried.  
  
Johnny sprinted for the door with Wendy right after him.  
  
“Very disappointed in you...very disappointed...” Edino said picking up his money on the floor next to Fil.  
  
“Hurry up Edino!” Johnny ordered.  
  
Johnny and Wendy burst out of the warehouse to see a rider with the spice cart hooked to the horse galloping away.  
  
“Follow that god forsaken cart! Gah i’m going to burn that thing when we’re done with this!” Johnny yelled as he chased after the cart.  
  
“You can’t catch up to him!” Wendy cried as she stopped running.  
  
Johnny kept going as Edino caught up to Wendy in the street.  
  
“Ahh the fool...I still have my horse in those stables,” Edino sighed.  
  
“What! Let’s go get it already!” Wendy snapped.  
  
“Well fine! No need to get angry.” Edino said walking briskly to the stables.

“Hurry up! We can’t lose them!”  
  
“Who in the world are you Slav?”  
  
“Never you mind! Hurry!”  
  
Wendy stopped waiting on Edino and hopped over the fence and mounted the nearest horse.  
  
“Oh horse theft...that’s nice...you want to ruin somebody else’s day too?” Edino scolded.  
  
Wendy kicked the horse hard and she was off in a flash. Edino mounted his own horse at his steady pace and followed her. Wendy and Edino rode up behind Johnny who was still chasing after the cart which was far up ahead. Wendy leaned to the right and extended her arm to Johnny.  
  
“Johnny! Behind you!” Wendy called as she rode up beside him.  
  
Johnny looked behind him and say Wendy’s hand. He switched his hands to hold his hammer in his left hand. Johnny took Wendy’s hand and jumped up behind Wendy on the horse with Wendy helping him up. Together the three chased the cart on horseback, riding though town heading toward the harbor.

The three had followed the rider into the harbor. They stopped just before the docks to dismount and follow on foot. The rider jumped off the cart and ran into the dock house. The door quickly closed behind him.  
  
“There! Just up ahead the rider got off and went into that dock house with the crane next to it.” Wendy said pointing to the dock house.  
  
It was old building but sturdy looking, it had a steeple jutting up through the ocean side of the building. The large double doors were under the steeple but the three approached a side door with two windows on either side of the door.  
  
“Edino...” Johnny started clasping his shoulder. “I want you to signal the ship, I’m done with Boston we need to leave soon.”  
  
“Fine by me...oh you look a little under armed,” Edino said taking a pistol from his boot and handing it to Johnny.  
  
“You sure we won’t need him? Fighting might get...interesting,” Wendy stated.  
  
“We won’t need him,” Johnny said confidently.  
  
“I will not stay around to decide if that was an insult, adio,” Edino said mounting a horse and galloping away.  
  
Johnny and Wendy cautiously approached the dock house. They could see movement through mud tainted windows.  
  
“See the door? They are barricading it.” Johnny said pointing to the men through the windows.  
  
“Scared of us?” Wendy asked.  
  
“It’s a nice thought but preparing for the British more likely. I doubt they got away cleanly.”  
  
“So what’s the plan boy?”  
  
“You can start calling me captain first, but let me think.”  
  
“Captain? Ha! Only if you call me baroness! Why don’t you just...” Wendy stopped when she heard shooting inside.  
  
“Chellina!” Johnny cried immediately charging off towards the dock house

  
Wendy scrambled after him. Johnny threw his hammer forward into the window smashing it to pieces. Johnny jumped through after it. Inside Chellina held a wounded man with a gun digging into his skull. Four other men had pistols trained on her until Johnny broke in. Johnny drew Edino’s pistol and shot the closest man before the rest could react. The others turned to Johnny and Chellina shot another. The remaining two opened fire on Johnny, he took a bullet in the left leg but managed to get to his hammer first. Through the window Wendy aimed and shot a third man. The last man standing started to draw a hatchet at his belt when Johnny rolled toward him and smashed his hammer into the man’s knee. The man howled in pain and fell over.  
“What a mess this is...” Wendy said as she observed the room.  
  
Johnny and the other four men were on the floor groaning in pain.  
  
Johnny got up with a grimace and saw Chellina drop her hostage to the floor and run at him.  
  
“Chellina wait!” Johnny cried.  
  
Chellina leaped to hug Johnny and his wounded leg gave out and the two fell over.  
  
“Oh! Sorry! Did you get yourself shot? If you just waited I clearly had them on the run, ” Chellina said rolling off him.  
  
“I’m sure...” Johnny said carefully getting back to his feet with his sister’s help.  
  
“So! Johnny...who’s the girl?” Chellina asked playfully.  
  
“She is Wendy and she is pleased to meet you finally,” Wendy said with a polite bow. “Your brother was very intent on getting you back.”  
  
“Sounds like him.”  
  
“Yes...well she’s hitching a ride with us as soon as the Bloody September gets here....assuming Edino doesn’t lollygag on his way there.” Johnny explained.  
  
“Well it will be nice to have another girl on the ship again.” Chellina said.  
  
“Here, Wendy could you tie these boys up for me, while i take care of Johnny’s leg. And don’t be gentle.” Chellina asked pointing to a pile of rope she escaped from over in the corner.  
  
“Gladly Chellina, nice to meet you. I think we shall get along just fine.”  
  
Chellina guided Johnny down to sit on the floor and she took a knife from him and cut his pant leg off revealing his calf. On his calf was a bloody streak across the right side of his calf but no bullet hole. Chellina looked up at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Johnny looked down at his leg and back to Chellina.  
  
“Don’t...say a word! You’ve never been shot! A graze can still hurt alot!” Johnny said defensively as he got up embarrassed.  
  
Chellina sighed and shook her head getting back to her feet.  
  
“Well that is done, what is next on our agenda?” Wendy inquired walking away from the five men all bound around their chests in the corner.  
  
“Just waiting for our ship to get here now. We can get rid of that god forsaken spice in some town with far less lunacy,” Johnny stated as he got to his feet. “In speaking of we should secure...”  
  
Johnny looked out the window and saw British guards just outside. Two guards had dismounted and were hooking the cart up to a horse. Several guards were riding towards them in the distance as well.  
  
“Damnit they are taking the spice!” Chellina cried and began hurriedly searching for a loaded musket.  
  
“Oh no! No! Not happening again! No!” Johnny said picking up his hammer and hobbling towards the door angrily.  
  
Johnny’s face was scrunched up in a fury as he bashed the dock house door open startling the guards. The first guard fumbled for his musket while the other rode off on his horse with the cart in tow. Johnny bashed the first guard into the side of his ribs sending him flying and ran off after the cart. Johnny dropped his hammer and sprinted to catch the cart but was losing it.  
  
“You bastard! I am done with these games!” Johnny shouted as he stopped and pulled a pistol from his boot.  
  
Johnny closed an eye and aimed his pistol. He fired and struck the man but he kept on riding.  
  
“Damn it!” Johnny threw down his pistol furiously as the cart continued to get further away.  
  
A musket shot rang out across the port and the rider fell off the cart and fell in the way of the cart wheels. The cart run over his body and dropped out of the straps attaching it to the horse. The horse kept riding away leaving cart of spice behind. Johnny looked over to the back side of the dock house where Wendy stood with a smoking musket in hand.  
  
“Where did you learn to shoot?” Johnny said impressed.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know...come on Chelly those riders will be on us soon!” Wendy called dropping her musket casually.  
  
Chellina came out the dock house back door carrying three muskets.  
  
“They’re almost here!” Chellina cried running towards Johnny.  
  
“Look! The Bloody September is just entering the bay. But...those brits are closer...” Johnny said distraught as he pointed to their ship across bay.  
  
“They won’t make it in time!” Chellina shouted worriedly.  
  
“Then we slow them down...drop those muskets and go get the cart...Wendy...watch for more coming from the other direction,” Johnny commanded as he eyed the oncoming British riders getting closer.  
Wendy nodded as she loaded her pistol.  
  
“Johnny...?” Chellina started worriedly.  
  
“I’ll be fine, its just about time for the luck to shift,” Johnny assured her as he looked back at her with a smile and wink.

  
Johnny picked up the three muskets putting two on his left shoulder and the third on his right shoulder. He walked towards the riders with a limp. As he stared them down challengingly he spied his hammer on the ground next to the dock house. There was an area on the road in between the building and water that was narrower than the rest of the road through the harbour. Johnny stopped there, set two muskets down and rolled an empty barrel over to the middle of the street. He used his foot to lift up on the hammer’s handle flipping it up right so it was standing on the box shaped hammer head. The riders were almost within firing distance as Johnny calmly checked each musket making sure it was loaded properly. When he was satisfied he picked up a second musket, knelt down behind the barrel and held it in his left hand. He aimed the musket in his right steadying the barrel on his left forearm that he rested on the barrel. As the riders got in range and began firing at Johnny, he waited unflinchingly.  
  
“Nope...too much has gone wrong today for it to get worse now  
  
When the riders were just several yards away Johnny fired on them hitting the nearest rider and knocking him off. Johnny immediately dropped the first musket and switched to his other firing from his left side just before the riders were about to trample him. Johnny rolled out of the way behind the dock house with his musket and hammer to see his second victim fall with his horse right in the way of all the other riders. The rest of the riders stopped and dismounted moving on foot past their wounded comrade. Johnny rounded the corner and ran into the dock house slamming the door behind him just as the redcoats fired on him. A few shots burst through the door but Johnny was already on the floor bracing it shut. They pounded on the door with their muskets some bayonets puncturing through the door. Johnny pushed his hammer on the edge of the door keeping it shut. After awhile the redcoats let up a little. Johnny could still feel some pounding but not as intense any more. Johnny nervously looked around confused when he heard the sound of soldier boots hitting cobble stones on the other side of the building. Johnny hurriedly picked up his musket and fired at the first redcoat in sight. The soldiers outside took positions and began firing into the building at him. Johnny dropped his musket, picked up his hammer and swung at the door. The already damaged door easily fell down on the soldier behind it. Johnny hopped on the fallen door crushing the man under it and then ran out of the building with soldiers firing at him.  
  
Johnny looked down the road to see Chellina and Wendy ducked behind the spice cart under fire from more soldiers. Johnny gulped down as he felt his nervousness at the battle getting the best of him but continued to run toward them.  
  
“Johnny!” Chellina cried  
  
Johnny slid down behind the cart and watched as the soldiers on his side of the cart were emerging out of the building charging at them.  
  
“Well...trapped, I wish I could say this is my first time in this situation,” Wendy sighed.  
  
“Johnny...they don’t look like they are going to arrest us...” Chellina joked with a worried tone.  
  
“I told you Chellina,” Johnny started with a surprisingly calm demeanor. “Our luck is about to change...”  
  
Johnny pointed to the east at the Blood September in the bay close to the peirs.  
  
“Edino did it!” Chellina gasped.  
  
“Yeah I’m just as surprised...” Johnny said with a laugh.  
  
Just as the soldiers closed in on the three, the Blood September opened fire with it’s cannons. Cannon fire exploded on either side of the cart forcing the soldiers back. Chellina screamed and covered her ears as the other two were startled but attempted to remain calm.  
  
“Hurry now! Go go!” Johnny yelled as he jumped to his feet and dragged Chellina up with him.  
  
Johnny, Wendy and Chellina sprinted down a pier with cannon fire ripping up the road and docks behind them.  
  
“You can swim right Wendy?” Johnny yelled over the cannon fire.  
  
“If not i’ll have to learn!” Wendy shouted back.  
  
The three came to the end of the pier and dove into the water with a few soldiers still running after them. As they swam to the ship, British navy ships began to mobilize and were baring down on the Blood September. The crew let down ropes for the three and pulled them up.  
  
“Full sails! Hard to starboard!” The helmsman called to the crew.  
  
“Shame about the spice...all the work for nothing,” Chellina said with a sigh as she wrung her drenched clothing.  
  
“Belay that order!” Johnny shouted as he wiped his long wet hair out of his face and looked back at the spice cart.  
  
Johnny’s stomach churned as he watched the soldiers were taking the cart once again.  
  
“Sir?” Edino asked confused.  
  
“I would recommend us leaving you know...like you promised me!” A soaked and bedraggled Wendy threatened.  
  
“All cannons fire on that damnable cart!” Johnny roared.  
  
The cannons fired another volley striking the cart exploding the cart into a mess of splinters and burned spice.  
  
“Take that! Ahh! That felt good! Alright now! Hard to starboard! Full sails! Get us the hell out of here lads!” Johnny yelled.  
  
The ship sailed away from the harbor at full speed easily outrunning the frighteningly large frigates and galleons sailing towards them.  
  
“What is our heading sir?” The helmsman inquired.  
  
“Home...” Johnny said with a smile.


End file.
